A week in Flanoir
by Fenris Amon
Summary: In process of rewriting Epilogue. Lloyd and everyone get suck in Flanoir for a week, and when Celsius tries to set them up, things get messy!
1. Day One

**A Week in Flanoir**  
**By Fenris Amon**

Day One: Secrets by the fire

_Celsius_

The sky was a strange hue of grey when we trudged into Flanoir, it had been snowing for days on end, much more then usual. Even me, who's used to the cold felt a bit chilled. After arriving we left our Rehairds outside; mainly because the wing packs they were stored in somehow broke. So much for _infallible_ magic-technology. Nonetheless, we managed to make it into the inn to escape the freezing cold. It was pleasantly warm, a few fireplaces burned while at least twenty people stared at us as we walked in.

Lloyd, as normally walked up to the front desk to make reservations, "Hey, how many rooms do you have left?" Funny, even though he never has the money, he's always the one making the reservations.

The person behind the desk counted us, which totaled up to nine peeps. "Well... we have five rooms left. Are any of you willing to double up?" he asked rather cheerfully, even though he knew it would be a pain to find accommodations for all of us, yet he was strangely calm and mature about the whole thing, even though he's your generic clerk. (Meaning he hates doing work, and sleeps all day. Kidding.)

It's strange though, it's been one full week since we defeated Mithos, yet we're all still together. Oh well, not like I see anyone really complaining about it, it seems we still have some cleaning up to do. Meh. Whatever.

"Well, Raine and I can sleep in the same room considering we're siblings." Replied Genis, pointing to Raine; his older sister by ten years. Raine sighed, knowing that she'll have to take care of Genis on this unplanned vacation. She brushed back her white hair and nodded in relative agreement. I can never buy the story that Raine and Genius and siblings, maybe just once someone might of gotten underneath her skirt...Nah. She's too much of a prude.

"Well, I'll bunk with Zelos. I have to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid during the night." For some reason, I knew this was the best decision he could make, Lloyd always knew to make sure Zelos kept his hands where they belonged, which means not on mine or Sheena's chest, or on anyone other poor girl's for that matter.

"Aw damn, I was hoping to get some alone time with my ice-cold beauty here!" he tried to put his arm around me. I was tempted to throw him across the room, but didn't because I didn't want to pay for damaged like last time. I just moved out of his way. "Oh sure, give me the cold shoulder!" I hate his puns sometimes.

I had to laugh inwardly though, now that I remember the last time I threw Zelos across the room. It was in Altamira, we were getting rooms when Zelos tried the same thing, I threw him into the glass elevator and broke the glass as the elevator moved upwards. I got a ton of sighs and I had to pay the bill for that day. Trust me, not good. I also had to sleep outside. I **hate** how warm it is there..

"I see. Then I guess Colette, Sheena and I will be in the fifth room." I said in my somewhat annoyed tone of voice, but in all actuality I kind of liked being roomed together with the girls, I may of been stuck in the ice cave for a ton of year, but I still love to gossip and have girl talk. 'like, oh my god. Did you know that such and such is a slut! Oh my gawd...' I feel like puking just thinking about speaking like that.

"If you don't mind, that's our best room." said the clerk, looking at a sheet and tallying up the total cost.

Lloyd looked back at the clerk, "That's fine. What's the total cost?" I guess Lloyd knows how to make the girls like us happy.

The Clerk did the math quickly in his head, "That comes to ten thousand gald." We did a double-take, ten thousand? That's the same price as Altamira. I guess it's unavoidable.

"Just pay it Lloyd, we don't have much of a choice." Replied Raine, reaching into her pockets for gald.

"I'll pay for this Lloyd." Regal walked up to the desk and presented the card to the front desk clerk, then followed by five thousand gald. Regal had long since taken off his handcuffs and began to wear something more decent and fitting for a man his age, loose fitting white shirt and blue jeans. Well, not that much of a change, but that tight-fitting-four-sizes-too-small shirt really freaked me out at times, freking pedophile. (Looks like one to me.)

"I see. Then we will be awaiting for your payment from Sir George later on." The clerk reached for several keys and presented it them to Lloyd. "Rooms 114-117, and for the ladies it's room 130. All on the second floor." the clerk left us, heading into a back room. We could hear a slight sigh, and him say "I can't believe Sir Regal is here." we all just smiled.

"What was that all about?" asked Zelos, probably interested in see how he could get some free rooms and have someone else pay for them.

"Being the president of Lazerano has it's perks. The price is free for as long as we stay here. My business shall pay them once we can." Regal walked to a nearby table and placed his free hands on top. The marks from the restraints still slightly visible. Regal's company owns a lot of things, from the inns, to the tourist centers. It's handy at times, but then you realize how powerful a man like Regal is, some say his company is more influential then the king of Meltokio.

Lloyd then handed each of us our keys, room 114 for him and Zelos, 115 for Regal, 116 for Presea, 117 for Genis and Raine, and finally he presented the last key, room 130 to Sheena. "Alright, you guys can do whatever you like I guess." Lloyd sat down at the same table next to Regal, then followed by everyone else. Even though Lloyd was among the youngest, we for some reason always gathered around him and saw him as our leader, although he would never admit it.

That night, Sheena, Colette and I were probably the most girly we could get as we walked to our room. All of us smiled and jumping around; well maybe just Colette. The room was at the very end of a long hallway, and it did not disappoint. The foyer was shaped like a 'T', at the end of it was a large array of tall windows overlooking the church of Martel, to the right was a large fireplace with a couch in front of it, to the left was the kitchen and a table. In the entrance hallway was two rooms, one the left was the bathroom/hot spring (no idea why there's one here), and to the right was out room, the beds arranged in a semi-circle around a fireplace with a carpet in front of it. The entire room was spared no expense, I guess this was to be expected considering this was made by Lazerano.

The took a step and noticed the wood hardly made a noise, then I noticed, it wasn't wood. It was a carpet. Somewhat rare since it's hard to make. Yet as I looked around, the entire room as filled with it.

"Wow! This room is so nice!" yelled Colette, running from room to room. "It even has a hot spring!"

"A hot springs? Here? I never knew that one existed." I reply, even though I'm a guardian of ice, there's still a lot I don't know. I'm only eighteen. Fenrir tells me a lot, but sometimes he skips over certain things. I thought to myself for a minute. Why is there a hot spring on the second floor? Then I remembered. As we walked into the inn, I took notice that it was built on the side of a hill. Probably this is exactly where the top of the hill was, and the building cleverly hid the hill that it sat on.

"Yea, sometimes the opposite summon spirit's power leaks through. Like how you can hear the howl of wind in the underground temple of Gnome, here sometimes hot springs form. It's perfect for taking a dip in." Sheena was never the smartest person, but she knew a lot about summon spirits. Just like how Lloyd is with Exspheres. And Genius is with cooking. And how Raine isn't. But there was that one time...

"Well who cares! Let's just go for a dip! It's still early!" even though no one could tell, it was still only about 7PM.

"Yea!" Colette was always cheerful, sometimes so much, it was sickening, but that was on rare occasions, her smile always managed to cheer us up.

"That's not a bad idea." seeing as how we all agreed, we all took a dip in the hot springs that was in the bathroom. Thank goodness there's a wall separating the this area from the actual bathroom.

Actaully, I like hotsprings, they're the only type of warmth I can take without suffering from ninth-degree burns on my ass. Someone else I know hates them though (Fenrir...), but oh well. His loss, my gain. Dumb mutt.

"So what do you think everyone else is doing?" I asked softly, I noted that Colette is like an ironing board while Sheena is just the opposite. I feel like I'm the middle of them, but the way I'm built makes them seem larger then they are, but I'm still proud of how I look, i'm not a perfect hourglass like Sheena, I'm petite and that's the way I like it.

"I assume Regal is talking to Presea. Zelos is talking about us most likely with Lloyd." Sheena added, dipping her self deeper underwater. Leaving only her eyes exposed.

Colette looked back and fourth at both of us, "Well, Genis is most likely asleep, and Raine is cataloging data." Colette has been with them the longest, so it's easy to assume she's right, well, we also knew that Genis was a hardy sleeper and that Raine was obsessed with data and stuff, so I guess we all knew that. Ugh, the memories of when Raine tried to 'study' me, I swear, get a camcorder and some copies and we could of made millions.

Suddenly the door opened, dammit, someone forgot to lock the door, "Who is it?" I yell at the top of my lungs making sure the person could hear me. Well, if I _really _yelled at the top of my lungs, the entire inn would hear. Hehe.

"Oh, it's only me. You forgot to lock the door." It was Raine, thank goodness. "Want to join us Raine? It's quite warm."

"Oh sure, let me get changed." We all looked at each other and smiled. That makes four of us. "Why aren't you with Genis cataloging data?" I asked Raine as she slowly joined us.

"He's with the guys. Regal, Zelos Lloyd and Presea." she commented. Presea? Oh, maybe Regal wanted to keep an eye on her. None of us bothered to ask. "And all the data is already cataloged. So, I decided to check up on you guys." Whoa, finished? That's a miracle!

Colette stared at my muscles as Raine stepped in, they weren't overly large, just noticeable. "Celsi." I guess I have a new nickname, oh wait. Dammit, that's my old nickname. "How are you so strong?"

"Well, im naturally like that!" I kidded, sounding nearly serious. "Seriously though, being the ice cave without anything to do and the nearest town is many miles away, I lift ice blocks, make ice statues, and punch the ice walls." I bragged, remembering my first tries at breaking ice.

I was still so young then, but my skin was already a pale blue. When I tried to break the ice, I nearly broke my wrist, which made Fenrir laugh. From that day foreword, I trained myself into becoming stronger. Unlike those freakish muscle women you see every now and then with the flappy boobs, I managed to keep my figure without looking overly muscular.

Colette smiled, she always did that. "Hehe, well I'll never be as strong as you Celsi." Colette giggled, in a way, she is stronger then me. In willpower, that's something I can never beat her in, no one can.

Raine looked at the markings on my body, even though my skin was a light blue, I had dark navy-blue markings that extended down parts of my legs and upper-thighs and my back. "Just what are those markings on your body? They certainly don't look like birth marks." oh boy, this certainly brought back some memories.

"When I made the 'translator-guardian' pact with Fenrir, he had to place these markings on me as proof. It was painful, but it did give me the power to use ice magic." I said, as if it was nothing. "That reminds me, how did it feel when a summon spirit first entered your body Sheena?" that was the best analogy I could think of at the time.

She looked a bit surprised, considering the topic, "Well, it stung for a but, but not much really." she looked over at Colette, "how about you? When you first got you angel powers?"

"Well, I didn't really feel anything. Was I supposed to?" she asked dumbly, well, I'm not sure if that was stupid or not.

"Um, I guess not. You really shouldn't be asking me though. I don't know what it feels like to become an angel." replied Sheena. "Raine? Did you feel anything when…never mind."

"Marvelous!" Uh-oh, she's in that 'mood' again. "This stone is made out of a special type of rock that is highly resistant to fire and flames. It's like the same kind at the otherworldly gate! I must do some more re… why are you all staring at me?" Raine looked confused, as if she didn't know why.

I sighed, "I guess you can call this a vacation. Try to treat it like one. No science!" I scolded Raine, we all just laughed as Raine say back down. Not like science matter all that much. I like to stick with what I know.

Before I knew it was getting late, Raine already said her goodbyes and left to goto her own room, we all changed into our pajamas. I only wore my underwear and shorts, Sheena had a pink kimono, and Colette had cotton pants and a short-sleeve shirt, both pink. She looked at me strangely, eyeing my clothes, "Celsi, why are you wearing so little?" Colette grabbed a pillow. (Colette: ooo, so soft!)

"Well, I'm used to the cold, when you saw me in the bottom of the ice cave, I wasn't wearing much then either." I chuckled, I grabbed a pillow myself, they were soft and fluffy, I had to hug it. Damn, she must be wearing off on me.

"So about a little girl talk?" Colette said as she plopped herself down in front of the fireplace, back-up. Sheena and I looked at each other and did the same.

"Sure, what do you wanna talk about Coly?" I snickered, it seems I gave her a new nick name herself. Well, it was either that or Klutz, but we all knew she's one. One time she even managed to trip while floating in the air, how one does that, I'll never knew.

"How about guys?" Such a surprising topic, but for the first time in so many years, I feel like a pre-teen again. Colette has that affect on people I guess. "Have your eyes on anyone in particular Celsi?"

I thought about it in my head, I began to blush, rare for me to do, "Nope! No in particular!" I lied. I did like Lloyd a bit, but there's still some I like more.

"C'mon! Tell us!" Sheena insisted.

"I'll tickle you!" damn, I forgot about that, I'm horribly ticklish, my only weakness. And somehow Sheena and Colette always blackmailed under the threat of tickling me. I sighed, I guess I might as well come clean, "…Zelos and..." I said quietly, hoping no one heard. Too bad, they did. Thank god I didn't finish the last part. They would of killed me.

"Zelos? That good-for-nothing idiot chosen?" Sheena almost laughed her head off. "He's a lecher, playboy, worthless and an idiot to boot."

"H-hey! You asked! I told you the truth!" I yelled, Colette just smiled. "How about you Colette?" I ask, changing the topic. It's better then to say Lloyd, which would cause a stir betwee the two other girls. In all honesty, I don't hate Zelos, he just pisses me off. He's gonna give me wrinkles before I turn 20.

"I think it's obvious, It's Lloyd…" She said as if day dreaming. I admit, we all had our little crush on Lloyd, now it was a fight to see who's was biggest. "But I know who Sheena likes! She likes, Z-E-L-O-S!" she spelled it out, Sheena almost peed in her pants.

"Hey! That's a secret!" She blushed furiously. "I thought I could trust you!" She looked down, noticing it was only me, her, and Colette. "But there's also someone else I like more…" she trailed off. I already knew, but it's more fun to act like I don't.

"Who?" both me and Colette inquire in unison.

"He's like me a lot, what he thinks is constantly what is on my mind. He lives on instinct and his past is similar to mine. I can speak so freely to him without any regrets…" She sounded like Cupid has put an entire barrage in arrows through her heart. I won't lie, I knew who she liked from day one. It was so painfully obvious at times. And I mean so painfully obvious that I had to keep my fist from knocking her out.

"…Lloyd then." Colette knew who she was talking about. She knew it too I guess.

Sheena's eyes light up in surprise, "W-wait, how did you know?"

"Because, I've seen the way you talk to him, you speak so freely and differently to him then with us." Colette said.

I guess I had to add my two cents, or more like my five thousand gald; "Yep, I realized that too. You speak slower and more deliberately when speaking to Lloyd, your eyes light up when he smiles, your walk differently, more feminine I should say. I even catch you staring at him when he fights. Not only that, but…" I reached under Sheena's bed, where she kept her clothes, I pulled out her sash, folded carefully into it was a picture. I slid back into my spot, where Sheena's blush was brighter then the fire, "This." I unfolded it, it was a picture of Lloyd taken when he first went to Sybek.

"H-hey! how did you know about that!" she yelled, trying to take the picture back.

"Well, Colette told me about how the one student experimented with his 'camera' and took a picture of Lloyd." Colette nodded cheerfully.

"…And I saw you asking for a copy of it, Sheeny!" Colette added, she told me she knew she had been defeated, that Lloyd's heart now belonged to someone else.

Sheena leapt on me and took the picture back, she held it close and hit it inside her Kimono. "…fine, it's Lloyd!"

We just smiled and giggled, Colette and I, after a bit, we said our goodnights and went to sleep. I have to admit, these two were my best friends. And my old friends who were my age in many years.

_Aht uv Lrybdan_****


	2. Day Two

**A week in Flanoir  
****By Fenris Amon**

Day Two: Schemes

_Celsius_

The next day was a strange one, no matter how much we looked, we couldn't find the Rehairds, apparently the wind might of taken them, or been buried in the snow. So Sheena sent out a carrier bird to Mizuho to see if they can track down the Rehairds. Basically, we're stuck her til they're found. It was cold again, so we decided to stay inside. I found myself drifting towards Lloyd's room, seeing if I could set Sheena up on a date with Lloyd, or maybe something of the sort. It's been so long since I did something like this, But I love setting people up like this. Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk. (Mental note, find Yuffie in Mizuho and kill her for laughing like that.)

I knocked on his door, thank goodness he was the only one there, "Come in!" he yelled.

"It's me, Celsius." I walked into the room to see Lloyd messing with some paper, folding one into a paper bird. "What'cha doing?" I asked rather crudely, trying to sound as if I had nothing planned.

He glanced at me quickly before refocusing his eyes on his creation. "Oh, I'm making a paper bird, Sheena showed me how to make on a little while back, now that I have some paper, I can make some of my own." I sat down next to him and took one of his pieces of paper. "Oh, you know already how to make them?"

"Birds? Nah, I can make a 'special' flower though." I said, trying to get his interest.

"Special?" he asked, now that was he interested, I started to pull the lure in to get him to give this to Sheena.

"If you make this flower out of a certain type of pink paper and give it to your love, you'll be together forever!" I said rather enthusiastically.

"Huh? How do you know this?" he asks.

"A friend from Mizuho once told me how to make one. He was nice to me and maybe someone whom I loved. I can't believe I told him this, but Lloyd was more interested in the flower, for once I was happy he wasn't concerned about my past.

"Oh, can you show me how to make one?" he asked, staring at the paper I held in my hands.

"Sure, just be sure to get it right on the second time! I have one sheet of the sacred paper." I pull out a carefully folded sheet of paper, it had strange symbols on it and was colored pink. I placed it next to the ordinary sheets of paper. "First we'll start with ordinary paper…make a crease there …" time past rather quickly, maybe a half an hour, maybe more. "…finally, you fold this down."

Lloyd looked at his creation carefully, it was perfect, "heh, my hands are dwarven trained, so I can do a lot of stuff." I forget that Lloyd's father is a dwarf, he speaks of him so much, I'm ashamed that I forgot …well, not really.

I begin smile softly, wait? Me? Smile softly? Damn. Is it just me or am I getting soft all around? "Yea, it's perfect." But I was being honest, it's hard to get it right on the first try. "Do it with the sacred paper now. Make sure to take your time, and don't mess up!" I scolded him before handing him the paper.

I watch as he nods and takes the sacred paper carefully, he places it in his hands as he begins to fold. His hands are so graceful, I hope he makes Sheena happy with this gift I'm giving them. When he finished, I made note that it was perfect. He then got up after having me inspect it and placed it next to his bed on the small table. "Thanks Celsius. Why did you decide to teach me this anyways?"

"Nah, I don't know. Spur of the moment." I smiled, I noted the time and forgot that dinner was being prepared, so I begin to leave the room after a short chat with Lloyd, but before I closed the door, I mentioned, "Sheena is planning on going to the Terrace tomorrow night." and I shut the wooden door.

I walked back toColette, Sheena's and my room. It was strangely noisy. They're fighting over who gets to cook, not again. Regal, Presea, Zelos, Raine and Genis were just sitting there, waiting for me and Lloyd to arrive. "Hey! Now that my cold little ice-beauty is here, where's my bud?"

"He's coming. I think." I add, sitting down next to Raine and Regal.

"…Fine, fine Colette, you can make the lobster, but I want to make the curry!" Sheena finished, it seems that they've finally came to an agreement. You should of seen it this morning for breakfast. That was a riot. We ended up having some kind of avant-garde food pile. Well, that's what I called it at least.

I heard the door open and Lloyd walk in, finally we can get ready to eat, Lloyd say down in between Colette and Sheena, maybe the worst spot he could of sat in, I prayed to myself that no fight would start.

"So, how was everyone's first day?" Regal asked politely, scanning everyone.

"Man, it was A-NOY-ING! Zelos here snores like an elephant's stampede" commented Lloyd, getting a dirty look from Zelos.

"You're the one who hugged his pillow all night sleep-talking about Sheena!" He accused, why am I not surprised?

Sheena looked frantic, trying not to pay attention to Zelos. Lloyd, tried to defend himself, "Did not! If you had a cell phone (Me: What the hell is that? Lloyd: I dunno) You'd be up all night talking to your hunnys and keeping everyone else awake!"

"I don't even know what a cell phone is!"

"I sense that Lloyd is hiding something, and he wishes not for me to say that Zelos is correct." man, Presea is still as dense as ever, Presea was aging slowly, but her maturity often told that she was already twenty-eight...hundred.

Raine, Regal, and I just sipped our tea and watched the two guys fight. Once dinner was ready, we preceded to eat.

After the meal we broke up for the night, each of us retreating to our own rooms. Colette decided to mess with her hair in the bathroom, so I laid down in the bed next to Sheena. She was looking at her picture again. "You're really obsessed with him, aren't you?"

She smiled, "Yea, I guess you can say that." She placed the picture next to her and looked at me. "He's just so perfect in my opinion. Can you imagine someone who always knows what your talking about and can relate?"

"Explain." I encourage, looking over at the leader of Mizuho.

"Look at our pasts, outsiders from the village bringing death. Lloyd was abandoned as a child and taken by a dwarf, an outsider. I was abandoned as well, taken by the chief of Mizuho, a group of outsiders. Then we both bring disaster upon our towns. Like me, he acts purely on instinct, doing what is right when it's needed." Sheena seemed to be in a daze as she held the picture close to her heart.

"I see. I wish there was someone like that for me." I do envy these people sometimes, they live so privileged and better lives. I sit up to take a look at the picture, it was Lloyd alright, smiling his signature smile.

"What are you two talking about?" Colette just walked in, missing our entire conversation.

"Nothing in particular." I add.

"Well, that's good…oof!" Klutz, she tripped again, this time next to Sheena's bed. When she stood up, she pulled out a cloth, long and white, she recognized it. "Hey, isn't this Lloyd's scarf?"

"No! No it's not! It's…um, something I got from Mizuho!" okay, now I'm pleasantly freaked out.

I gave her a sly look, "Liar. I'm a bit frightened about how obsessed you are with Lloyd." man, I understand the picture, but his hand-made scarf?

"…Sheena, Just tell him your feelings. Or else someone else might and you'll loose him as well." Colette looked sad, she wanted the best for Lloyd as well.

"But…" she pleaded.

"But what? Your so obsessed with him it's not even funny anymore! You stare at him so much I think your eyes are going to bleed, you have a picture that's always with you, and you carry around his scarf that went missing!" I was getting a bit irritated at Sheena being so dense. She takes after Lloyd in so many ways sometimes.

"But…How will I tell him? What if he rejects me?" she argued.

"He won't. I know he won't." I tried to use my most comforting voice possible, which isn't very good, which sounds exactly like when I'm killing something. I need to work on this skill.

Sheena took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I don't know…"

"Goto the Terrace tomorrow night. Meet him there."

_Zelos_

Tomorrow on the Terrace? I guess I have to be there! Man, I guess the girls are going out of their way to get me and Sheena together! Hehehe, man, I can't wait! How should I do this… I think inwardly to myself, I'm positive that they're talking about me, who else? I lost my own scarf long, long ago. And I did hear that Sheena likes me. Finally falling for my charms again, eh my voluptuous hunny?

Man, well, I walked back to my room to find Lloyd laying down on his bed fantasizing about something or another. "What's up bud? Not like you to think."

"Oh, hey Zelos. Nah, nothing in particular." He motioned towards something on the dresser subconsciously. It was a paper flower, pink and made out of some kind of paper.

"What's this? You got a flower from someone?"

"Nah, I just made it. Don't touch it though, it's rather fragile."

I nodded, "Whatever." I fell down onto my bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

_Aht uv lrybdan _


	3. Day Three

**A week in Flanoir**  
**By Fenris Amon**

Day Three: Failed plans and broken hearts

_Celsius_

I woke up early and checked to see if the carrier pigeon came back or if there was any sign of the Rehairds, no such luck. Dammit, I'm fine being stuck here in Flanoir and all, I just wish that it was a tad bit warmer. Heck, even I like the warmth sometimes. Anyways, mornings in Flanoir were always boring, just people setting up their shops, some waking up, and people starting to do their morning chores, at least in Altamira or Meltokio, there's always something going on in the mornings. Well, the library just reopened recently, just before the final fight with Kratos. For the longest time it had been closed because of some indoor heating problems. It was a tall building crossed with a bell-tower. Everyday at noon it rung, sometimes so loudly I'd think it would explode. Well, at least we can go outside today.

"Morning Miss Celsius. What brings you to the Flanoir library so early?" asked the clerk behind the front desk in the library. Now that I notice it, the front desk is a beautiful mahogany, papers carefully piled up on each side and a book racks lining both sides. To one side, a metal staircase leads up to a trap door which leads to the bell tower. Why is everything in this town wood?

"Nah, nothing much. Felt like waking up early. Any new books in?" I ask, starting to gaze at the racks of books. They have quite the impressive collection of natural history and the Kharlan war. (And some 'adult oriented' manga, let's not talk about that though. Shut up, I'm still somewhat human.)

"Not at the moment. Oh yes, one of your comrades wanted to talk to you. Miss Raine Sage was it? She's currently in row K-1." She scanned the book rows until she laid her eyes on my half-elf friend. I nodded and walked over to where seemingly the professor was in a euphoria.

"Professor? You needed to talk?" I ask, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Oh, good morning Celsius. This library has a most impressive collection of books from the Kharlan war!" She said, picking a book from a random row and opening it. "Marvelous!" she paged through the book, her eyes scanning each page furiously, I have to admit, I did like the selection here, before the heating problem, I visited this place once a week to pick up a book to read. It was a long trek, but long books kept me interested for long periods at a time.

"Well, that's our Professor. I'm still waiting for a book they said they're getting in soon. So for now I have no reason to be here." I replied wryly.

"I see, well then. I hope I'll see you later today. If need be I'll be here all day." She placed the book back where she found it and took the book next to it, it was volume one of the Kharlan war, page 21 which is part of chapter one explaining the humble beginnings of the war. Sigh. I read that book four times over.

"Alright." I bid farewell to the clerk before opening the door and exiting. It was already mid-morning and I noticed Colette standing outside the door to the inn waiting for everyone. From the outside, the Inn at Flanoir looks like just another large building, it's almost impossible to see our rooms and many others that fit inside it.

"Oh, Celsius! Have you see the professor?" she asked with a nervous smile.

I nodded, "Yep. She's in the library. Best not disturb her." I walk her back inside and into the hallway leading to our grand room, "So what's for breakfast?"

"Sheeny's making it!" She perked up.

"Really now? Well let's be fast, Sheena hates it when we're late to her meals." I stretched my arms out behind my back, staring at the light fixtures scattered throughout the hallway. Maybe I should of told Raine about breakfast.

Breakfast was delicious, Mizuho style morning meal. Anyways, after breakfast we all scattered to our own particular ways. I decided to follow Colette to the Church of mana and watch. We spent an hour or so there praying for guidance, I could swear I could smell the feint smell of lilac and roses. (I was never overly religious, but I still pay my respects.) It was about noon when I got out of the Church, and it was still snowing. What a laugh. I found myself wondering the streets pretty aimlessly, just chatting with some of the few residents, and shopping for absolutely nothing. People still find it funny how I can wear a low-cut, small halter-top and a skirt in twenty-degree weather. (For this I'm happy, I don't get the 'are you smuggling tick-tacs or are you just happy to see me?' pick up line from Zelos.)

_Sheena, 6 PM_

It was already getting late when I made my way back to the Inn from talking to the old couple who knitted for a living. When I first arrived here in Flanoir, I helped them out and they never forgot it, so they invited me over for the day. Well, after I had dinner there, I noticed the sun was starting to fall. Celsius told me that Lloyd would be at the terrace towards night fall so I guess I should get the jump on him and arrive there first. It was getting a bit more chilly, so I changed into a deep purple sweater and a fleece jacket. I know I'm not wearing my normal Mizuho garb, but it's cold! By the time I made it outside and looked at the clock, it was seven-thirty.

I walked briskly towards the terrace that overlooked Flanoir, I didn't see Lloyd anywhere so I decided that he might come a bit late. He's always missing stuff like this, oh well. It was another normal night tonight, snowing, cloudy. It was nice though, Flanoir has always been known as one of the romantic cities. After about ten minutes of waiting, I heard crumpled footsteps in the snow behind me, oh damn I'm nervous.

"Lloyd?" I ask without turning around.

"Nah, it's me." Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Zelos? Why is he here? Is he coming to tell me some bad news? What if Lloyd wasn't able to come? "So why are you standing out here in the cold?"

I sighed, "Do I have to tell you? I was hoping to talk to Lloyd tonight."

"I see." he began to stare out into the distance. "Are you going to leave Tethe'alla forever this time?" he asked, with a glint of seriousness in his voice for once, trying to go off topic.

"I guess. Lloyd's already said that people from Sylvarant don't mind." I stood next to Zelos, leaning on the guard rail.

"I could find you somewhere to live here in Tethe'alla. There's no need for you to go all the way to Sylvarant just to live." he added, his voice sounding undeniably romantic.

"Really? I mean, are you sure about that?" I asked, almost astounded, "But how are you planning on going about this?"

"I'm the chosen! I still have the rights of the Chosen as long as the Church of Martel or Mana exists!" he replied rather enthusiastically.

"You really do have a good heart at times, you know that? But why are you going so far out of your way to keep Mizuho here in Tethe'alla?"

"Well, cause of you Sheena!" He smiled, not his most sincere smile, but one truthful enough to let me believe him.

I guess I gotta be honest with myself as I blushed, Zelos may be a complete dumb-ass at time, so insincere and loose, but at times like this, he does have a good heart. That's something that's undeniable about Zelos. "Um, thanks?"

"You know, I don't know how to explain it but you're a wonderful person to be around Sheena." he added romantically. I let him get close to me, too close for normal comfort, but this wasn't a normal incident.

I felt myself returning his words, "Zelos, I guess I've finally fallen for you."

I begin to feel his lips contour to mine, his soft touch rubbing my neck slowly. …Footsteps. Running. I break the kiss on the balcony to see a shoe turn the side of a building. A pink flower falls to the ground…a pink flower?

_Celsius_

Cursed be Martel! Damn! I thought this was going to work out. Everything was so perfect too.

I watched the scene unfold from the bell-tower, I never took into account Zelos. Damn, Lloyd must be heartbroken. I gotta somehow rectify the situation. The stairs seemed especially long today as I ran down, I exit through the front door and rush to where Lloyd was. The pink flower, it's wet now, the paper is getting soggy, I wrap it carefully in cloth. I see Sheena and Zelos staring at me. I hit the ground with all my force in my fist. "Dammit!" I felt the earth shake a bit.

_Lloyd_

…This is all wrong. This didn't happen to me. It's all a dream and I'll wake up with Sheena at my side. I'm sick, yeah. That's it. I'm just sick. I'm sick and im dreaming about what might go wrong. I close my eyes. I hit myself. Damn. This isn't a dream. I hate them all now, for betraying me, for the lies they told me about Sheena. The lies that Zelos told me that he was my best friend. The lies about Sheena being at the terrace by herself. This is all wrong! If Mana truly loved me, she would of…I can't think straight. Martel help me.

I'll leave right now, that's that. I silently run back to my room, barely making a noise as I run to my room. I look around. My winter traveling clothes…given to me by Sheena. My seals of warmth that will keep me warm in any temperature… given by Sheena. I don't want to remember anyone anymore. All I need is supplies and my swords. I take my leave silently. Before I leave I hear voices, Sheena and Zelos come to rub salt in the wound no less. Noishe nuzzles me in the side, maybe he feels my pain. I bid him farewell. I want to be alone now. I run off into the desert of ice. I don't want to see anyone anymore.

_Celsius_

I find myself back in the Inn next to Lloyd's door. Everyone is already gathered there looking worried. Genis, Regal, Presea, Zelos and Raine. Sheena is missing. She's been gone ever since the incident.

"What could of happened?" asked Regal, inspecting the room of anything else missing. Lloyd left everything that reminded him of Sheena, the seals, the coat, the necklace… everything. He only took his swords and food. I kept silent.

"Chance of survival in current weather…less then five percent." comment Presea rather coldly. "I'm worried about Lloyd." her tone resounded with worry for the first time in a while. Regal comforted her a bit, sitting next to her.

"It's not good in this type of weather. I heard that there is a strong possibility of a snow storm hitting the area." Raine sat down on Lloyd's bed.

We wouldn't be able to get any sleep tonight, both Lloyd and Sheena are missing and I'm worried, for once I admit this is all my fault, and it's my duty to rectify it.

_Sheena_

Everything is so confusing…Do I love Zelos or Lloyd? No matter. I have to go find Lloyd before he dies in the freezing cold. I snuck into my room late at night, I used my last remaining wing-pack on my stuff, my extra clothes, I put on my heavy winter clothing and put Lloyd's scarf around my neck. I noticed Colette and Celsius sleeping. I silentlwaved goodbye and left. As I make it outside, I hear Noishe. He's worried about Lloyd. Lloyd you better be alive.

"You want to come with me, boy?" I ask softy, which he nodded yes to and whined. "Okay then." I mounted Noishe, I was light, even only as heavy as Lloyd with all my equipment. Lloyd won't survive too long in this weather. I ride swiftly in the direction that Noishe takes me, I make a mental note never to keep my feelings hidden inside me ever again.

To love and lost is better then to of never loved at all, but to have loved and never spoke is worse then death itself.

_Aht uv Lrybdan _


	4. Day Four

**A week in Flanoir**  
**By Fenris Amon**

Day Four: the cold of winter

_Sheena_

I'm a long ways from Flanoir now, I can no longer see the smoke from the chimneys rising into the air. In all directions all I can see is snow and ice except for the forest of evergreens I'm in at the moment. The sun is beginning to rise now, it's the fourth day since we lost the Rehairds, I open my eyes and notice that there was no sun today and it was starting to snow. I felt fur behind my neck and body, when it came into focus, I noticed that it was Noishe; he whined.

"Hey boy. What's wrong?" I asked. He looked around furiously, as if he notices as if someone is approaching. "Huh? What are you…by Martel!" I see a person, dressed only in Red, his eyelids and lips were turning blue with clear signs of frost bite. Suddenly, the figure collapsed. "Noishe! It's Lloyd!" Both of us quickly came to our feet. I instinctively mounted Noishe as we ran out into the snow-storm. It was cold, even with my warm jacket on and my fire charm, I felt like I was going to freeze to death.

"Lloyd!" I screamed as we came closer to the body. No response. We finally made it to him, his skin was badly frost-bitten, his eye-lids nearly frozen shut, he would die if I didn't help him, but with the snow-storm increasing in strength and power, there wasn't much choice. There's a cave nearby, that should do. I put Lloyd on the back of Noishe and we rode quickly and swiftly into the cave. The sudden warmth of the cave seemed almost unfamiliar, but it was still a welcome change.

I heard a sleight rumbling in the cave, but I never paid attention to it, Lloyd was far more important. I placed him on the hard ground, I opened up a wing-pack and unloaded some firewood. I was always told that when in/near Flanoir, it's always a good idea to have firewood. I placed the wood in a triangular position on top of each other and I placed a seal on top of it, underneath my breath I whisper, "Pyre seal." it suddenly lit up and burned in an instant, setting the rest of the wood ablaze within a few minutes. I changed my focus to the other person in the cave with me, I placed my hand on his neck; No pulse. My heart raced and my mind blurred, "C'mon Sheena. Get a hold of yourself." what if I lost him? No, I won't lose him. Not again.

I closed my eyes and thought only of him, the person whom I held my heart so close to.

I placed another seal on top of Lloyd, with three around him. A magic circle formed as I whispered again, "Purgatory seal.", yellows, blues, reds, began to surround him. Feathers formed around him as I could hear him starting to breath laboriously. He was alive now, but barely. I took off my fleece coat and put it on Lloyd as a blanket. I heard something coming from behind me, it was large. Just my luck, I happened upon the nest of a 'Silver.'

The large blue and grey worm looked upon me, then to Lloyd, it wanted him as food. Completely ignoring me, the Silver started to crawl quickly towards me. It's large mouth wide open. The Silver was much larger then me, at least fifty feet tall. "Dammit! There's no way I'm going to die here!" I ran in front of the Silver and Lloyd, I placed a seal in front of myself, "Guardian seal!" the worm harmlessly bounced off and winced in pain. It began to look at me as a threat now. "Dammit." I yell underneath my breath. I couldn't let Lloyd die. I had to tell him, I can't live with this guilt all my life. I can't die either. I feel a sudden urge of power rush through my veins, "Crescent Cherry Blossom!" I yelled, letting out all my anger and frustration in one concentrated attack. The magic circle around me grew the Silver froze, it completely engulfed it, a blue mist filled the air. I heard separated voices in the air.

I caught notice of Undine, her large sword in two hands, she brung it up high above her and with a crushing downwards pull, hit the Silver, blood started to gush from where it hit it. Then I saw the three Sylph, Sephie doing the same as Undine, Yutis firing almost non-stop into the Silver, and Fairess pushing the giant worm back. Efreet appeared and began to pummel the Silver with non-stop punches filled with the fires of rage. Volt formed a magic circle beneath himself and the worm, the 'master field' that so devastated Mizuho and my allies now worked to kill the Silver. For some reason, all I saw Gnome do was fall on the Silver, but that still had a devastating effect. Fenrir ran up behind me and ran through the Silver with the 'sled fang' that I hated so much. (A/n, guess what that's from!)

"Rammash!" volts of concentrated electricity formed in front of Origin, and hit the Silver, going right through it. Finally, Maxwell appeared, he didn't attack, but formed several orbs of mana around me. Each one a different color. I felt power welling up in the palms of my hands. I remembered now, at the tower of salvation and at the hidden human ranch. The mana cannon. I thrust my hands forwards, the massive beam of light hit the Silver and expanded. The mist subsided and so did my beam. There was no more Silver. There was only a bleak empty cave containing two humans; one a hero, the other a clan chieftain. Pink energy blossoms slowly scattered around me and gathered on Lloyd, I ran to him as the last of the energy leaves dissipated. His pulse came back, harder. He was alive. Thank martel a million times.

"Sheena…" I heard his voice, but how was he awake?

I turned around sharply, his eyes still slightly opened, "Lloyd…" as soon as said that, he fell back unconscious. It was still only past noon.

I rummaged through Lloyd's stuff, no gels, no bandages, how did he honestly expect to…oh. Maybe he wasn't expecting to live. I felt a sudden wave of guilt wash over me, this was all my fault to begin with.

Lloyd slept the entire time, I watched over his body. Staring, watching, thinking. I won't lose him again. Noise wouldn't be happy either ya know Lloyd. If you died.

_Celsius_

I guess I can still have this have a happy ending. I sat alone in the bedroom meditating. Everyone else was either in the dining hall or in their own rooms. I made sure the door was locked while I contacted Fenrir.

"Hey. Wake up mutt!" I yelled silently.

The ice wolf suddenly appeared in front of me, his eyes half-closed. "What now?"

"Can you make the storm any stronger?" I ask.

He sighed, "You and your plans. I still constantly wonder why I made you my guardian in the first place."

I chuckle slightly, "Well, I'm stronger then you, I'm sexier then you, I'm female, I have breasts, I can kick you ass..."

The large blue wolf sighed, "I know, I would be so lost." He said jokingly.

Regaining my serious tone, I looked at him square in the eyes, "Well? Can you?"

"You should be careful for what you wish for, Celsius. The storm is very strong at the moment. Any stronger and I could KILL Lloyd and Sheena."

"You have a point, just see what you can do, okay?" I waved him off as he disappeared. I had to meld my plans with the failed to make this have a happy ending. I can travel well oddly enough through heavy snow storms, so I had to increase the amount of snow, at least a bit.

_Lloyd_

The warmth, the love, the cradle of my mother's arms. Is this a dream? Then I don't want to wake up. I opened my eyes, I could see this women, tall, graceful. She had long brown hair and a mischievous look in her kind brown eyes. Beside her stood a man, my father; Kratos. He bent over and touched my cheek and whispered something to me that I couldn't hear, I wanted to say how much I loved them both, but I couldn't, all I could hear were coos and baby talk. I close my eyes trying to sleep.

I blink once. I now see Kratos crying, waves of soldiers heading towards him. The edge of the cliff began to brake, I feel her warmth cradle me once again. As I look up, I see blood being splattered, I saw Kratos look back and say something before I try to close my eyes and hope this disappears.

I blink again. I'm at the bottom of the cliff now, in the strong arms of a bearded man. He looked upon my mother softly with mercy and pity, the man bends over and checks for my mother's pulse, he's a dwarf, he looks at me and says something that I can't understand. I close my eyes hoping this nightmare will end.

Blink. I see myself in the Iselia school, standing alone. A blonde girl walks up to be and introduces herself as 'Colette'. I smile as she takes my hand to introduce me to the rest of the class, she says something that I can't hear. I close my eyes and smile.

Blink. I see myself and Colette sitting down next to the 'elf.' We say hi, and he says that he is the brother of the school teacher, his name is "Genis." he says something but all is muted, I close my eyes and introduce myself.

Blink. I see myself watching a women dressed in a strange purple outfit run, before she says that her name is 'Sheena.' she looks at me carefully, for the first time I fell in love with her. I know what they said now, 'Live you life how you will live it.'. Maybe I'll give my life another chance, maybe I can fall in love with her all over again.

My entire life flashed before my eyes. Then I feel the warmth of love surround me, like the caress of my father, like the warmth of my mother, like the mercy of my other father, like the smile of Colette, like the friendship of Genis, like the love of Sheena. Maybe if Martel lets me, I'll fall in love with her all over again.

_Aht uv Lrybdan _


	5. Day Five

**A week in Flanoir**  
**By Fenris Amon**

Day Five: The pink flower

_Lloyd_

I can hear her singing, that beautiful voice. It was a song so familiar and so warm while full of love and adoration. My eyes slowly open, the dark dampness of a cave, the warmth of a fire burning nearby, someone's blanket laying on top of me. My left hand clasped a flower, a pink paper flower. How did I get this? Didn't I drop it? I sit up slowly, my back still stiff.

I see a women sitting next to the fire, folding paper. Over the fire is a freshly killed mountain pig, I glace at the opening in the cave, a sleeping green animal that looks like a dog lays there. The women wore a purple kimono with a coat hanging over her shoulders. "Sheena?"

Her movements suddenly stop abruptly, she turned pivoted around, her long hair draped around her shoulders. "Oh, Lloyd you're awake." she said calmly. "I see you've healed quickly." her voice full of love and respect. Then I remembered why I ran. That feeling of uselessness, hopelessness and envy. I feltl like I was going to die all over again.

"I…I'm sorry." I say quietly underneath my breath.

She dropped what she was doing and walked over towards me. She placed her lips on my forehead and gently kissed, "Your fine. No fever."

"Sheena."

"What is it?" she replied, sitting down in front of me.

I was at a loss for words, no matter what I would say wouldn't change how she felt. "It's all my fault, isn't it?"

She nodded her head, "No Lloyd. It was my fault" she blushed slightly, she then pulled out a long thick white scarf, could it be? "I'm sorry for taking this." she replied quietly, placing it in front of me.

"Huh? This is my scarf! I thought I lost it." I glanced over at Sheena, her face was a bright red, "Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked.

"N-no. I just forgot to give it back to you." she replied earnestly.

I still think that there is something…the flower. I reached into my pocket, maybe someone found it before I left and snuck it into my pocket. I began to slowly take it out, my eyes stared at Sheena, would she accept it? "Sheena…"

_Celsius_

I stared out the window of our room, it's been lonely lately. Colette hasn't really been the same, Raine and Genis have been quieter, everyone in general seems depressed. I certainly hope that sneaking a flower that I made into his clothes doesn't change anything when he's with Sheena. Yeah, I gave another flower to Fenrir when I was alone, I told him to put it in Lloyd's pocket. Normally, summon spirits like Fenrir wouldn't mess with how humans do what they do, but I suppose he owes me one for being his guardian all this time.

"Celsius? You alright?" it was Colette, as innocent as ever.

"Actually, I have something to explain." I sit down on couch overlooking Flanoir, "Come, sit."

"Alright." She quietly obeyed and sat down next to me, both of us gazing out into the winter snow. "What is it, Celsius?"

"It's about this storm, and Lloyd and Sheena." I commented, staring into her soul.

I saw her look a bit downcast, she already knew about both of their feelings, but she still found it hard to come to terms with it. I guess I should explain everything…

_Sheena_

Is that? It can't be…A paper cherry blossom. "Lloyd…how did you?" I asked in awe that someone who isn't from the clan was able to make one.

"It's something I made…for you, Sheena." It's the symbol for love and devotion…I've never received one before, but I was always told this was my own symbol as well. I felt myself blush severely, almost as if Genis had cast fireball on me while I was eating hot peppers, or that Lloyd and I were suddenly transported to the Temple of Efreet.

"For…me?" I asked in confusion. "You know what it means…right?"

He nodded, "I heard what it meant in Mizuho. I've always wanted to make one for you, but I never knew how until Celsius taught me." a one-day lesson? That's almost impossible, it took me three weeks until I got the hang of it. But this is Lloyd we're talking about. Mm...I think. I'm happy.

Lloyd slowly put it into my hands, I stared at it for who-knows-how-long. It was perfect, there were no mistakes in any of it's folds. "…it's beautiful." Not even the least bit wet from the snow, or any new creases from being in his pocket. It was as if it was just made.

He seemed to be in somewhat of a daze while he stared at me, "Just like you…" he replied.

My mind raced, did he really tell ME that? That I'M beautiful, "…r-r-really?" I stammered out barely. Sounding like a complete idiot all the same.

He nodded, "Sorry if it's a bit sudden." his voice began to sink into despair, "I know about…Zelos."

I felt guilt come over me like Celius hitting me upside the head when i'm least expecting it. "No...Lloyd…it's my fault." Lloyd just watched me, "I was waiting for you actually Lloyd. It just so happened that Zelos was there."

"If you love Zelos, I don't mind. At least we could just be friends…" he replied sadly.

"It's just that…I…me…and…" dammit, where are the words when you need them? I'm much better at showing then explaining. I guess I'll do just that. Ugh, I'm so damn nervous. Celsius said that if I can't explain it, show it. Gah, I guess the only way to show him is to...

I placed the paper flower gently on the ground, my next movements were so sudden and abrupt, it could of scared a ghost. I jumped on Lloyd, ignoring everything else. I brought his mouth to mine quickly before he could refuse, I kissed him unlike anyone whom I've kissed before. I felt my tongue slowly weave my way into his. It was a good three minutes before I had to catch my breath. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. I didn't want to lose Lloyd. I never want to loose him, not again. Never for as long as I live.

"Sheena!" His eyes were wide open, then they closed slowly

I rubbed the tears that strolled down my cheeks as I stared at him, "Can you imagine how afraid I was to lose you? I won't lose you like I lost Corrine! I don't want someone who I care so much about dying again! I don't care about anyone else, Lloyd! It's you! It's always been you dammit!" I don't know what came over me, but I had to tell him. The words finally flowing into my mouth like freash water into a parched toungue. "Just please...never leave me. Stay with me."

"Sheena …" he whispered in my ear. A few good minutes passed as we just stared at each other's face, no eye contact, just examining each other's face for any imperfections. He was still so perfect.

" Sometimes I can't wait til we're married!" I playfully joked around, my mood changing a bit. I don't think Lloyd took it that way though.

"Well if we get married, you'll have to tell me how to make those cards!" haha, I forgot that I told him about the secret of the cards. My thoughts jumped ahead, what if I do get married to him? Not matter who he is, he's still an outsider, he'd have to take my name … I'd like two kids, a boy and a girl... We could move Mizuho to near Iselia maybe. Have our kids grow up there...that would be so nice.

"Admit it, you just want to get in my pants!" sometimes, playing with Lloyd like this is fun.

"Well, I also want to know your real name!" he replied, as if oblivious to the innuendo I just shot at him. I yawned loudly, I've been up all night taking care of him, and the Crescent Cherry Blossom take away a ton of energy.

"…Lloyd, don't move." I brung a warm blanket over both of us, I hugged Lloyd tightly and lovingly. I sincerely hope that he knows that I love him more then Zelos. I felt Lloyd's arms come around my waist, my breasts comfortably contorted to his chest, I was silently hoping that Lloyd would grab my butt, but I know he's not like that. "Lloyd…how do you feel about me?" I whisper into his ear. He was the only person in the world who didn't care one way or another about my figure, for the first time in my life, someone knew the real me and not how I acted. His words were like candy to my ears sometimes

"I'd say that you feel great!"

"Not like that, as in…emotions."

"I think that...I love you." there, he finally said it, but much more differently and honestly then Zelos.

I smiled and snuggled against his chest.

_Aht uv Lrybdan _


	6. Day Six

**A week in Flanoir  
By Fenris Amon**

Day Six: Falcon Cherry Blossoms falling on two in love

_Lloyd  
_

Sheena and I woke up early, I couldn't tell if it was night or daytime, the cave was pitch-black. Maybe it was morning, maybe it wasn't. I felt the body heat of a person in front of me me, she wasn't wearing much, the combined body heat, plus the strange heat emanating from the cave was very warm. She managed to take off her kimono before losing anything else, but I doubt she had anything else in mind.. I managed to stand up, and take a good look around the cave, frozen walls, cold interior, but no wildlife. I walked towards the entrance of the cave, just our luck. It's covered by snow and rocks. We're stuck.

"Lloyd…What's wrong?" asked a groggy Sheena from behind me, sitting up straight.

I smiled nervously at her, "We're stuck inside this cave." Sheena fell backwards onto the mattress, exasperated, "So, what should we do?" I asked.

She streached her arms out, cracking her neck at the same time, "Well, the only thing we _can_ do is explore the cave. This was also a nest for Silvers, so it probably goes quite deep." she added.

"I guess your right. Get dressed and let's get a good start." I handed Sheena her kimono as I remembered she wasn't wearing much. "And about last night…"

She blushed as she took the Kimono from me, "hehe, I know, it's all kind of sudden. But…I'm better at acting then saying." She put on the kimono and then her pink sash, she also draped the coat she had around her shoulders. "One question though."

"What is it?" I asked, wondering what she was planning on asking, well, duh. Silver nest? A nest for silvers? Ah man, I forgot.

"What if we run into a Silver or three?"

"Then I'll cut them down myself!" This sounded so familiar with the fight at Volt's temple. She smiled as she placed her short sword on her back and her two cards in her sash. Like Sheena, I took my own weapons and placed them around my waist. I actually have two completely different swords now, my right is the Muramasa, a gift from Mizuho for letting them move to Sylvarant. It's a long katana with an ornate design, I realized that my technique with swords is very similar to the way Mizuho uses swords. My other sword on my left is the Enchanting, a hand and a half sword from the Asgard ruins, mainly a gift from Iselia. "Let's get going." Sheena nodded.

"It's getting kind of dark, I better get some kind of light source." Sheena looked around, squinting while picking up a piece of wood that was on the ground in front of her.. "I summon the flaming inferno. Efreet. Cast your flame into this branch." a bright flame suddenly appeared at the tip of the branch, much brighter then it's size. Sheena looked back at me, "Let's get going."

On a wall I noticed a small plaque, written in normal language, Ye who cast aside the darkness and became the light. Proceed. Then it disappeared. I felt a bit disturbed, but still continued onwards behind Sheena.

As we proceeded further and deeper into the cave, more and more magi-technology artifacts appeared, "Any idea what this place is, Sheena?" the professor would love this place.

She looked around, "Not sure, but it reminds me of Welgaia… Wait, what the hell?" Ten giant tubes surrounded us, a mixture of blue and pink liquid appeared to glow inside. Inside each of them were worms, each varying in size, but each of them possessing the traits of a Silver. It all came together, this was a… "Silver manufacturing building." Sheena finished my thoughts.

"What should we do? We can't just leave these things here."

"Well, your guess is as good as mine. But I have an idea what's going through your head. Cause I have the same idea."

"Destroy them?"

"Exactly." Sheena smiled a strangely devious smile. But before we could do anything, it seemed that our presence was already known, the tubes broke. Each of the worms crawled out of the tubes. "Dammit, we're known."

Sheena and I stood back to back watching as each of the worms encircled us, as if waiting for something to happen. The smallest of the worms was the same size as Sheena and me put together, while the largest was a full grown one. We stood in the center of the giant facility, we noticed that the lights were flickering on and off. This was not a good situation. A worm began to rush towards Sheena, then I felt one quickly approaching me. "Sheena! Look-"

"-out!" She finished, timed slowed to a stop as out minds seemingly connected with each other, she wanted to protect me form a worm behind me, I wanted to do the same for her. Then it stopped completely. "Get ready Lloyd!" she yelled with her lips unmoving.

I somehow manage to speak, out minds connected, "Alright Sheena, let's do this!"

I closed my eyes, then our lives flashed before our eyes.

_Third person_

_The sun was setting at Meltokio_, it was a beautiful sight, but Lloyd still had to go inside into the dance party. The day before, they had to rescue the Princess from the clutches of the Ex-Pope, and in doing so, they were invited into a celebration of her safe return. A dance party to be exact. It was a grand hall located in the ritzy district in Meltokio, many paintings by obscure artists and tapestries lined the walls with an excellent array of food. Lloyd walked rather clumsily into hall, dressed all regal-like and such. His two swords hanging in cloth sheaths instead of the leather ones Dirk had given him. He immediately spotted some of his friends, but they were too busy talking, so like instructed; he walked over to the terrace.

"…hey there slowpoke!" Sheena playfully hit him in the shoulder. She was dressed beautifully in a dark crimson dress.

"Haha, hey there Sheena. Wow, you look great." Lloyd responded rather cheerfully.

"Um, thanks" Sheena blushed ever-so-slightly. "Say, want to dance? There's a slow-dance coming up and I'd…"

"Sure thing Sheena, I was looking for you for the same reason!" Lloyd smiled as he took Sheena by the hand. He guided her down the stairs and into the dance hall,

By the time they got down there, a soft serenade was playing, Lloyd instantly dragged Sheena with him. She placed her arms around his neck, and Lloyd's hands were already on her hips. This song would someday be much more important.

* * *

_The sun was far below the horizon in Flanoir_, the black sky jettisoned the release of the stars that lay above them. Lloyd laid down in his bed, as in waiting for someone to happen. He was nervous. He heard a knock at his door, he wanted to say 'leave' but that wasn't like him. "Come in, door's unlocked." 

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you?" It was the person who he was waiting for, in fact he planned to go see her.

"Oh, Sheena…no. I was just thinking. I'm happy to see you Sheena." Lloyd sat up and smiled softly at her, she approached him slowly and smiled. She didn't realize it yet, but she really ad deep feelings for him.

"I'm happy your were still awake this late at night. C'mon, let's go outside. Celsius is still awake, she couldn't sleep either, so she's playing a soft flute song." Sheena smiled as she dragged Lloyd outside.

"B-but I need to get changed! It's cold outside!" he tried to get his hand back, but to no avail. Lloyd decided that they were both gonna freeze to death.

Sheena laughed, "It's okay silly! Celsius made sure it's warmer outside! Don't forget who she is!" Lloyd suddenly remembered, Celsius had power over the cold, she could change the temperate easily.

Lloyd couldn't help but agree, he lost the argument, They both ran to the terrace, where a soft serenade was playing, it was the same song played at the dance, but only with a single flute this time. But it was still as beautiful as ever. As soon as they reached the terrace, Sheena pulled Lloyd close to her and held his neck. Lloyd did the same and wrapped his arms around her waist, they both failed to notice Celsius who was playing the song, the pastor who was with Celsius and the child who was drawn to the commotion.

* * *

_The sun started to rise slowly in Heimdall_ as Sheena came to Lloyd's door. He heard her knock and enter. Their wordless promise they made that night lasted forever. At least in their hearts, even if they were only words. 

"Lloyd…" Sheena walked up the Lloyd who was sitting at the edge of the stairs, staring at his mother's exsphere.

"Sheena, I'm so glad to see you" Lloyd looked up at her, smiling.

"The elven serenade is playing as it always does every night in Heimdall. Want to talk a bit ?" Sheena had grown accustomed to the elven serenade, it was their song that they first danced to at the Dance hall, the song that Celsius played on her flute, this was their song...

"Lloyd...promise me you'll come for me?"

"Of course Sheena, I wouldn't leave you hanging like that."

"...What do you plan to do after we defeat Mithos?"

"I don't know, maybe gather up all the exspheres in the world."

"...Can I come with you?"

"Of course! Actaully, I was going to ask you that."

"Hehe. It's a promise then, and if you don't come through, I'll invoke the Mizuho punishment for lying by making you swallow one-thousand needles!"

"Whoa, okay. Okay, it's a promise."

* * *

_Lloyd_

I felt my hands waver over my swords, slowly unsheathing both of them, time began to move faster, a magic circle appeared around Sheena and I. I felt power at my feet and my hands. My swords began to glow with all colors. Sheena was in front of me, chanting something quickly. Were there ten of them? There all mine. I raced to the Silver that was attacking Sheena, I took both of my swords and swung at the worm, I looked quickly to my left, it was Undine half of her was inside me, half was outside. One of my swords looked like the one she used. It sliced clean through one of the worms. I turned around, the worm behind me was gaining fast.

"Go, go, go!" Yutis yelled, her arrow's pummeling into the worm.

"I shall assist." Sephie brought her giant sword next to me, smiler to Undine, Fairess pushed back the worm while both me and Sephie did an 'X' type of slash into the worm, decimating it.

I continued to run though the worm, and into the next one, my swords ablaze with hellfire from Efreet. Within ten-thousand slashes, it was dead. I turned to my right, the smallest of the worms was next. I took the Enchanting and flipped it over and held onto the bladed part just right so it wouldn't cut my hand and I smashed through it's head, lightning striking down the moment I hit it. I took the sword back by the handle and ran to the next worm. As I swung the muramasa into the worm, the ground came up beneath it, impaling it. I ran to the next worm, moving faster and more swiftly. A beam of light appeared in front of me, a wolf ran next to me, and the 'sled fang' connected with much more power.

The next worm was behind me, I was a short run to it, but when I did managed to slice through it, six other spears hit it as well. One from each side and two from the top. That was Origin's help. Sheena then finished up the last one with the combined power of all the summon spirits into her own 'mana cannon' which disintegrated I was exhausted, too tired to notice the last one approaching quickly from behind me.

"Lloyd! Look out!" I heard Sheena yell. I turned around quickly. I felt like I was going to die.

"NO YOU DON'T" a voice echoed throughout the halls. A spear of ice impaled it from the top, then another from the bottom. Trapping it. Then another spear finally was ran though it from the back. Killing it. "Finally caught up with you guys!"

"Celsius!" Sheena yelled, I caught a glimpse of her before falling unconscious.

_Celsius_

Thank goodness Noise found me, I completely forgot about the Desian testing facility here. I looked at the dead worms slowly disintegrating back into ice mana. I looked at Sheena, who was sweating bullets. "How are you guy's doing?" I asked as if nothing happened. In fact, I saw everything, Lloyd attacking with the summon seals on his swords, Sheena summoning each summon spirit rapidly one after the other, not even I had the power to summon Fenrir many time in one day. Let alone all of them. I snapped my fingers and the giant spears of ice disappeared.

"We just had to fight with all these things, had you arrived a few seconds later, I would of lost him" Sheena was the verge of crying, but managed to keep it held up. She ran to Lloyd and held him close to her.

"I see. Noishe found me, and led me here." I said, Noishe coming up behind me and whining. I kneeled down and petted him behind the ears. Noishe may be some kind of legendary animal, but to me he's still a dog.

"Noishe! I forgot about you!" Sheena yelled over, still holding Lloyd.

I smiled, "Let's get out of here, everyone is worried about you two."

Sheena nodded and picked up Lloyd. She placed him in on Noishe's back and Sheena sat behind him. I sat in front of both of them and Noishe led us out. As we rode, I saw a light shine from behind me. I could swear I saw Verius smiling at Sheena. We finally passed a plaque, it read for a moment, those who found that the Cherry blossoms with the Falcon's crest. Ye worthy of thine love. I have no idea what it means, but maybe Sheena does. I looked back at her, she was already asleep. So I rode them back to Flanoir, and out of the cave, which I had to blast through. It was midnight.

_Aht uv Lrybdan, cdynd uv muja _


	7. Day Seven

**A week in Flanoir**  
**By Fenris Amon **

Day Seven: The flower in Flanoir

_Sheena_

I ran down the stairs, I wanted to see him again. The walls seems to bright in comparison then before the ordeal in the cave. The hardwood floor seemed to be more vibrant the usual, I could hear scattered voices from below talking about some obscure topic. As I ran down the stairs, I noticed the flowers and pictures that were hanging form the walls. Everything felt like I was in a dream. By the time made it to the bottom of the flight of the stairs I felt better then ever. As if new life was given to me.

A voice echoed from behind me as a pair of shoes slowly walked closer to me. "Sheena! You sure you should be up?" I really hoped it was _him_. But it wasn't. I turned around slowly. Dammit. Zelos.

"Dammit, what do you want? I'm in a big hurry!" I barked at him, suddenly irritated that he wasn't Lloyd.

He held his hands up and shook them at me defensively, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm just making sure your alright." he smiled almost insincerely as he chuckled. Man, I hate that laugh.

"I'm in a hurry. I'll be back for breakfast." I told him as I turned around and walked towards the door.

I couldn't hear Zelos complain or try to persuade me otherwise, if he did, I would of slugged him.

"...he's at the terrace in front of the church of Mana." Zelos said underneath his breath. He's helping me and Lloyd? Maybe there was some hope for him. Then suddenly without saying thanks, I sprinted out the door. I hoped he was there like Zelos said. I had to speak with him. Even if it's about nothing.

As I sprinting across Flanoir, I ignored the eyes that were glued on me. I didn't care about anything else in the world. Then I saw him. He was leaned against the railing, starting above at the somewhat dark sky. His back facing me, so he didn't notice me sprinting towards him. Either it was me or something was different about him, maybe he was taller? He had a different hair cut? Maybe he changed or something. Nothing of the sort.

"Lloyd!"

I ran up the stairs adjacent to the terrace, that's when he noticed me. I saw the smile brighter then the sun appear on his face and the cold no longer fazed me. A split second later, I felt myself in his arms.

I didn't care anymore. I don't care what I was wearing. I failed to notice the scratches and band-aids covering his face, my handed didn't feel the holes in his shirt. I knew what had changed, it wasn't him. It was me. I knew now that I love Lloyd Irving.

The tears began rolling then, as if all my feelings for him materialized into small droplets of water that streamed from my eyes and onto his shoulders. "I've finally found you...Lloyd..." I trailed off.

I felt his grip tighten around my back as he pressed his head into my shoulder, "Sheena, you've always known where I was. It was my turn to find you."

_Lloyd_

For that moment, I closed my eyes. I saw myself and Sheena, standing and holding each other in the center of a large ballroom, the lights completely on us. A ring shined on Sheena's finger, an engagement ring. Then the scene faded away, and I saw myself standing next to Sheena, my arm around her. Staring at two children. One male and one female. I could see myself with her. I could see myself only with her.

I let go of her, She wasn't wearing more then her basic clothes. I could feel the goose bumps forming on her skin. I reached down and took my jacket that I took off and placed it around her shoulders. She smiled softly at me. Her tears beginning to slow. "Lloyd..."

I looked at her softly as well, her eyes were more beautiful then I imagine, more kind then mine and more sincere then Colette's. Those soft warm eyes could of kept me alight even in the most cold of temperatures. There's something about Sheena that wants me to stay alive. Something irreplaceable.

I felt a sudden pang of pressure pull me closer to Sheena, almost instinctively I opened eye my eyes wide only to close them again with her warm lips pressed softly against mine. I enclosed my arms around her and held her, kissing this cherry blossom that fell from a different land.

_Sheena_

For the first time in my life, maybe the only time in my life, I've felt complete. Like someone wanted me and that I'm not just some unwanted adopted child. This is what love must feel like, strange that he was who I had to kill, that I had to steal his family's hopes and dreams and ensure the prosperity of my own. But it seems that he had stolen my hopes and dreams and fused them with his as he took my heart as well.

I pulled away from him and stared at his calm brown eyes. He radiated this warmth that I never felt, not even Corrine would help me feel this warmth. I felt safe in his arms, like nothing could ever touch me. Time and time again, he always held me in his arms. Heimdall, Derris Kharlan, and now. "Lloyd?" I asked him nearly crying.

"What is it Sheena?" he replied, grinning and causing any hint of sadness to dissipate inside me.

"Care to go on a date?" I giggled softly, maybe he would say no, maybe he would say yes. But either way, I'm going with him.

He took on arm off from around me and scratched the back of his head, "Do I have a choice?" he asked, I guess he already understands how stubborn I can be.

"Nope." I pulled him closer and kissed him once more in the lips. Once more he pulled away. He began to look scatterbrained. "What is it?"

He began to search his pockets frantically, as if searching for something important. "Oh man! I can't believe I lost it!" he smiled and chuckled. "Maybe I'll give it to you as a birthday present!"

This sounds so familiar, but I knew he was sincere about the proposal. "It's okay. The only present I ever want from you is thee simple words."

I knew Lloyd was a bit idiotic at times, but this is something I knew he couldn't miss. Maybe not.

"Umm, I'm so sorry?"

I felt blood rise to my face, I wanted to hit him almost as hard as I want to hit Zelos at time. Could he really be this stupid? I groaned, "Idiot!"

He finally pulled something out of his pocket and gave a confused moan, as I turned around and folded my arms. Then he held he lovingly again, in his right hand was a necklace, it appeared to be a flower, much similar to the ones we made in Mizuho, but it was a crystal, a beautiful one. It shined many different colors, not just pink like the Sakura flower from my town. But a rainbow. "L-Lloyd! How, when did you?" I looked amazed as I took the crystalline flower from his hand and stared at it. "It's beautiful!"

"Sheena, I love you." Those were the words I wanted to hear. He took the necklace from my hands and placed it around my neck. It was perfect. He then look at me directly in the eyes. "I still have yet to hear three words from you."

I smiled, I knew fully what he wanted me to say, "Hmm, it is 'I'm already married?' or is it 'I'm a guy?'" suddenly he held me closer and kissed me longer then ever before, before we broke I was out of breath "Okay, okay! I-love-you!"

_Celsius_

About an hour after I noticed Lloyd leave for the Terrace, both him and Sheena came back. Both of them positively glowing. Around Sheena's neck was the Flanoir flower, the rarest form of crystalline flower in the world. "Well, well. Looks who's back!" I smiled. I ran my fingers through my short and somewhat thick hair.

"Hey! Celsius! Look at what Lloyd gave me!" Sheena directed my attention to the flower that was around her neck.

"Oh, so you've found the Flanoir flower." I said, fully knowing I was the only one who knew about it.

"The...Flanoir flower?" both of them asked in unison.

I nodded, "Yep!" I smiled, "It's the rarest form of crystalline flower in the world. It's made by compounding several different substance over a long period of time. Some type of materials found near Mizuho, some found near here in Flanoir, and two essential ingredients." They began to look more and more perplexed. I held up one finger and formed a cold cloud around it. "The bitter cold, and" I pointed at the couple. "True love."

_Aht uv Lrybdan_

Muja ec  
Muja ec uhmo vun oui, kejah vnus sa.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Celsius_

I walked through the streets of Flanoir, bidding my farewells to all the friends we made. Lloyd, Zelos, Regal and Genis went ahead to secure the Rehairds. All of them were still in good condition and whatever fixing that needed to be done was done by the team sent by Mizuho when they discovered them. As my rounds came to a halt, I walked back to the inn to inspect the rooms and make sure we left nothing behind.

The guy's room was cleaned out well, maybe the beds weren't pristine, but they weren't half bad considering who was sleeping there. The Sage's room was perfect beyond compare, obviously Raine was a neat freak and hit Genis every time he forgot to make the bed. Our room, was well, the same as when we got here. Maybe the tables had a few more scratches from people banging their head against it when Raine cooked, but nothing overall noticeable.

As I finished scanning the rooms, I stared into the mirror. My cold pale skin contrasted my never-growing black hair. My eyes have grown softer and my personality now was much warmer. Maybe being around everyone had it ups. I pulled a chair over and sat down and daydreamed. How many years have I missed? How much has time progressed? It would be really nice to see him again.

Being with them makes me realize something. I've never lived life how I wanted. I don't mind being the guardian of Fenrir, but I've lost so much of life. Years worth, decades worth. Everyone I used to know is getting old. They have their families now. Heh. Yet, I still want to live. Live a new life.

"Then go. You needn't be attached to me any longer master Celsius." Fenrir walked out of the shadows and materialized slowly.

I felt confused, "What? You're firing me?" I say, trying to sound as accusative as possible. The wolf laughed with a deep voice.

"No, no, no. What could I ever do with you Celsius? Your far stronger then I am." He says, lying underneath his teeth. Hell, what could I do.

"Haha, at least you know you can never be a strong as me!" I smiled while leaning backwards on my chair. I think to myself, maybe I can catch up with that which I lost.

"Celsius, I've deprived you of your life long enough. Tell me, do you really want to come back with me for years to come?" The answer was obvious, "You've been a friend to me. I won't deny that. But go live life. We are equals."

As quickly as he appeared, he disappeared leaving no trace behind. But his ethereal voice still rang in my head, "Go and live the rest of your life Celsius. Us spirits have four-thousand years of catching up to do. Oh! Yutis! Long time no see!…" his voice faded back into nothingness. Maybe the spirits wanted the worlds reunited as much as the rest of us did.

"Celsius! What's taking so long?" Sheena barged in, nearly scaring me half to death. I stood up quickly and placed the chair back, no sign of anyone else every being here was present.  
"Give me a moment..!" I smiled weakly folding my arms. Then it hit me. A cold chill running down my spine. Ugh. Okay. This feels. Bad. Really bad. Something drained from me, something started beating harder, warmth came across my skin followed by a sudden coolness. My vision blurred and quickly re-adjusted. Damn it Fenrir, you could at least make transformation at bit easier.

Of course, like always, Sheena walked in at the absolutly wrost time. Her eyes open wide with shock, watching my transformation, "Celsius! Your skin! It's…"

I stared at my skin in a daze, my mind reorienting itself. I could see the blood moving through the veins almost, I can feel my heartbeat. My eyes blinked. My skin started to shiver and sweat. I looked down at my legs quickly, no tattoos. "Heh...damn that hurt." My skin is now pale. "I guess... I'll be joining you guys for a while."

"Celsius… you've already joined us. Your friend just whispered what has happened." I totally forgot about Sheena's connection to my master…I mean Fenrir. "You're still Celsius. You will always be you, regardless." Sheena smiled and folded her arms. She's beginning to sound more like Lloyd every day. "C'mon Celsi! Everyone is waiting!" dammit Fenrir, you just HAD to tell her my nickname.

"Fine, fine, fine! But as long as I get to ride with Lloyd!"

Sheena hit me in the arm as we walked out of the room.

"Fine, fine. I guess your going to force little old me to walk." I chuckled inwardly fully knowing that I had my own Rehaird. Man, it's getting cold. So not used to this.

Sheena looked over at me and ran to the front desk, what she asked for, I couldn't tell. So I leaned against a wall and took some more time to run over my thoughts.

I find it funny that the anomaly of ice worms was caused by a Desian created factory. I guess Fenrir was right this time around. I searched for months looking for the cause of the silver influx, be damned that two people who didn't know what they were destroyed the tubes I spend months looking for.

"Celsius! I got the color you like." Sheena handed me a large parka, light blue trimmed with a white wool interior. "How much exactly did Fenrir tell you?"

Sheena looked deep in thought, I swear I could hear the damned wolf chuckling. "Well, there's time you thought Raine's cooking was good when everyone else got sick," dammit, I seriously though it tasted good, "the time you thought Regal was getting fat." He was! I swear I could see a beer gut forming! "The time you tried to kill Zelos by pushing him off the bridge," too bad Lloyd saved him. "Also your bra size is B…" well that was…

"Why in the name of Martel did he tell you that for!" Okay, I'm seriously thinking of going into the ice cave and kicking his ass right now.

Sheena laughed, "I knew it! You do wear a bra! And I even guessed the size right too!" For. The. Love. Of. Martel. I'm going to kill her one of these days.

"Dammit Sheena!" I chased after her out the door of the inn.

"Maybe now the guys will like you!"

"That's it! I'm going to toast your ass!"

"If you can catch me!"

* * *

_Afterwards_

Lloyd looked at Celsius with a large grin on his face, he couldn't help it. Something inside him made him happy to see Celsius. But not as some kind of love interest, but as a friend.

"Celsius."

"Yo." The ex-guardian raised two fingers like a 'peace' sign, and cocky smile appeared on her face.

"Thanks."

"Anytime Lloyd." Celsius boarded the Rehaird and looked at Sheena, who boarded Lloyd's, her arms tightly wrapped around his chest. "So, where to now? Everyone else is heading to Altamira for some unfinished business."

Sheena looked at Lloyd, then at Celsius, "You should know where we're going by now Celsius."

"Yep, I think I do."

"Then let's go!"

_Ymsucd...Dra Aht __  
_


End file.
